


Making him smile

by The Coolest Pirate (Blodeuwedd)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Coolest%20Pirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU drabble in which Kurt and Dave talk after the Thriller/Head will roll performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making him smile

"David, wait!"

Dave turned around, face still flushed from the game and a huge grin on his face, one that only faltered a little bit when he saw Kurt Hummel running towards him.

"Congratulations!" Kurt stopped in front of him, only a feet away, speaking loudly to be heard over all the people still celebrating their victory.

Dave looked around quickly, his instincts still taking the best of him. He might have danced with the members of the glee club, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be seen around the gayest person in town. Nobody seemed to be paying them any mind, however, so he just shrugged and allowed himself to smile shyly.

"Thanks. It was a team effort."

"No, I mean. Well, yes, of course, congratulations on the game as well, but I meant the performance. I didn’t know you could dance that well!"

Dave felt his face heating and knew he was blushing due to the compliment. "Erm… Thanks, I guess. I didn’t really want to, though, but coach Beiste forced us."

Kurt got closer, voice dropping as if he was about to tell a secret. "And you didn’t enjoy it at all? Not even one bit?"

Dave scratched his nape. "It wasn’t half bad", he admitted.

"I knew it! Everybody likes to sing and dance, even you jocks! You just think it’ll ruin your reputation as neanderthals if you admit it. Oh, I have a great idea! You should join Glee! It’d be great for you, you know, with your issues."

"Issues? I think you’re overstepping here Hummel. I do not wish to discuss any issues, with you or anyone else." His voice was low and cold. "I think your boyfriend is looking for you!" He nodded towards Kurt’s back, where Blaine seemed to be scanning the crowd.

Kurt frowned. "Who?" He turned to look. "Oh, Blaine!" He turned back to Dave, shaking his head. "He’s not my boyfriend. I wish! I’ve tried everything, but I guess I’m just not his type! We’re just friends."

"Not his type? What, he likes them ugly?"

Kurt’s cheeks tinted bright red and Dave struggled to think of something else to say quickly to cover it up, but it was too late.

"You think I’m handsome?"

"I… No, I mean. I… Well, I guess. Compared to me, right?"

"What? No, come on! You’re quite good-looking!"

Dave snorted. "Yeah, right! I remember exactly what your opinion of me is, there’s no need to try to please me now."

"I never told you my opinion of you!"

"Sure did. Locker room, remember? Chubby, sweat too much, going to be bald before I’m thirty…?"

"Oh!" Kurt looked ashamed for a second, then shook his head. "I didn’t really mean that! I was just trying to get to you."

"Well, you sure did."

"I… I’m sorry. For the record, I do think you have many attractive qualities that will make some boy really happy someday."

Dave humphed and set his jaw. "I gotta go."

"Wait, just…" "What?" "You should really think about Glee. When I said issues, I meant your anger and all. Maybe being in Glee could help you accept yourself more and be kinder to others. At least, that’s what happened to me. Plus, it doesn’t hurt to make new friends, right?"

Dave sighed. "All right, I’ll think about it."

Kurt beamed. "That’s great, David! I do hope you join! Even if we become competition!"

Dave couldn’t help but smile at that. He thought it’d be nice to make Hummel smile for a change.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, Hummel."

"See you around, David!"

 


End file.
